Melodius
by Erry-kun
Summary: Di balik gaun putih sederhana yang membuat Saeko tampak sangat cantik hari itu, ada sebuah cerita; baik sebelumnya, maupun setelahnya. Akiteru/Saeko. AkiSae.


Matahari bersinar cerah, bersama posisinya yang terus meninggi secara perlahan-lahan. Sementara udara yang agaknya hangat memeluk tubuhnya begitu erat, membuat satu tetes keringat jatuh perlahan menuruni pelipis, membuat pirangnya sedikit menempel-nempel pada kulit.

Hari itu adalah satu hari di antara bulan-bulan musim panas yang biasa. Sangat biasa hingga ajakan Tsukishima Akiteru untuk bertemu dengannya tidak sama sekali membuatnya curiga. Mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu tertawa bersama, di antara lalu-lalang manusia lain yang menikmati ramainya suasana kota.

Hingga malam tiba dan Akiteru membawa dirinya ke sebuah taman yang memang sudah biasa mereka kunjungi bersama, Tanaka Saeko masih sempat tertawa-tawa jahil mengingat beberapa hal konyol yang sempat mereka alami sebelumnya. Namun, detik berikutnya, ketika sebuah cincin perak yang cantik disodorkan ke hadapan gadis itu, bersama senyuman Akiteru yang begitu memukau, Saeko yakin dirinya sempat berhenti bernapas selama beberapa detik.

"Maukah kau mendampingiku selama seluruh sisa hidupku, Saeko?"

* * *

 **Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

 **Melodius © Erry-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: ooc, typo, au.**

* * *

 **Melodius**

 **.: Akiteru/Saeko :.**

* * *

Tanaka Saeko bukan tipe gadis yang akan dianggap manis oleh kebanyakan laki-laki. Dia bukan gadis tipikal putri raja yang menjaga sikapnya tetap anggun di hadapan banyak orang, Saeko menikmati karakternya yang tidak segan mengucapkan apa pun yang dia pikirkan dengan sangat lancar, dia tertawa dengan keras jika dia ingin melakukannya, dia berteriak ketika seseorang membutuhkan dorongan semangat, persetan dengan seperti apa seharusnya perempuan, kata orang. Karena Saeko adalah Saeko, tidak ada yang berhak menggagugugatnya.

Sementara Tsukishima Akiteru adalah tipikal ramah yang senyumannya menghangatkan hati orang yang melihatnya. Dia menyenangkan, seperti Saeko, tapi tidak sepanas itu. Akiteru menikmati dirinya sendiri yang punya sisi penyayang dan peduli yang kental, yang membuatnya disenangi banyak orang. Kehangatan hatinya membuat banyak teman Akiteru mengangguk setuju pada satu permisalan bahwa laki-laki itu akan sangat tampak cocok dengan gadis mungil yang manis mendampinginya. Kemudian, Akiteru hanya tertawa tipis, mengharumkan percakapan dan tidak ada maksud lainnya di balik itu.

Mereka bertemu pertama kali di masa SMA, tatkala Saeko tidak sengaja menendang betis Akiteru karena salah mengiranya sebagai orang lain dari belakang (satu hari ke belakang, roti isi Saeko dicuri seorang teman sekelasnya yang tidak pernah merasakan kenyang. Ngomong-ngomong, dia benar-benar kurang ajar). Saeko sangat terkejut ketika Akiteru berbalik dan membuktikan bahwa laki-laki itu bukanlah si pelaku yang dia cari. Lebih parah lagi, sepertinya laki-laki yang waktu itu belum dikenalnya itu adalah kakak kelasnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Saeko membungkuk dan menyerukan kata maaf, terlalu keras hingga banyak siswa yang melewati lorong itu sempat berhenti dalam kejut sejenak. Akiteru juga terkejut, bahkan yang paling merasa terkejut. Tendangan itu cukup menyakitkan, tapi gadis ini ternyata lebih menarik perhatiannya dari apapun. Saat itu, Akiteru belum tahu alasannya mengapa.

Tersenyum dengan begitu memukau, Akiteru meraih bahu gadis itu memintanya menegakkan tubuh. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau adalah gadis yang kuat, itu mengesankan. Siapa namamu? Anak kelas satu, kah?"

Saeko selalu tidak ragu untuk membuka mulut, menurutnya tidak ada alasan untuk merasa malu pada hal apapun. Namun, bersama senyum Akiteru yang menghanyutkannya ke dalam imaji sesaat, selama sekian detik dia hanya mampu mengeluarkan anggukan ragu.

Semenjak saling mengenal satu sama lain, mereka semakin dekat dan banyak melakukan hal bersama. Sebelumnya, Saeko pikir Akiteru adalah orang-orang yang membosankan. Namun, mengenal Akiteru membuatnya bisa melihat hal itu dari sisi yang lainnya, tentang ketenangan yang juga menyenangkan, tentang hangat yang terkadang dia butuhkan. Akiteru juga menemukan hal-hal baru karena dia tidak banyak bergaul dengan perempuan, terutama yang bersifat _unik_ seperti Saeko. Sangat lucu melihatnya berusaha mengusir orang-orang yang tampak berniat jahat dengan seruannya yang luar biasa, atau ketika Saeko tidak segan memukul orang yang berlaku menyebalkan.

Mereka adalah dua eksistensi hidup dunia yang berbeda, sangat berbeda hingga banyak hal bisa mereka nikmati ketika bersama. Tentang Saeko yang memukul punggung Akiteru seraya tertawa keras, tentang Akiteru yang mengusap kepala gadis itu hingga membuatnya tersipu (menurut Saeko, itu memalukan, tapi senyuman tertahannya membuat Akiteru tahu gadis itu menyukainya). Di balik semua itu, ada cinta yang tidak terucap, yang mereka nikmati tanpa sebuah deklarasi seperti kebanyakan orang.

Saeko yang paling tidak menyadari hal tersebut, dia menganggap Akiteru seperti kebanyakan teman-teman lainnya, setidaknya dulu. Hingga suatu saat Akiteru tidak bisa menemuinya selama nyaris dua bulan karena urusan pekerjaan dan membuatnya merasa merindu, rindu yang berbeda, terasa memalukan untuk diucapkan, tapi juga menyakitkan di saat yang bersamaan. Tatkala Akiteru kembali pulang dan mempertemukan kedua tatapan mereka, Saeko yang duluan memeluknya dengan erat, bahkan mencium pipinya nyaris tanpa sadar. Akiteru jelas terkejut, tapi hanya sebentar hingga dia menghadiahi gadis itu dengan cumbu pertama mereka.

Manis, semua yang mereka lalui begitu ringan dan manis hingga Saeko bertanya-tanya apakah manusia sepertinya layak untuk mendapatkan hidup yang begitu luar biasa seperti ini. Setelah cincin perak cantik yang sengaja Akiteru pesan secara spesial itu melingkar pas di jari manis Saeko, gadis itu sempat bertanya-tanya kenapa Akiteru melakukan semua hal itu untuknya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum, yang paling tulus dan indah yang pernah Saeko tangkap melalui bola matanya.

" _Aku ingin bersamamu_ , alasan itu saja sudah cukup, 'kan?" kemudian dia tertawa, lalu mencubit bahu Saeko iseng karena sangat menggelikan melihat Saeko—yang biasa tertawa ringan itu—memasang wajah seserius sekarang.

"Itu sakit, _Aho_ teru!"

Kemudian, Akiteru tertawa seraya berlari menjauh. Saeko mengejarnya dengan raut kesal yang dibaliknya terdapat senyum bahagia. Hangat sekali hingga pipinya terus memerah sampai belasan menit lamanya. Mereka selalu seperti itu dan tetap seperti itu meskipun sekarang ada janji suci yang menunggu mereka di hadapan mata, yang menedaskan benang merah di jari kelingkingnya.

Semenjak saat itu, ada bahagia dan gugup yang menyerang Saeko tanpa ampun, secara bersamaan, hingga memusingkan kepalanya dalam mengurus berbagai hal. Banyak hal masuk ke dalam imajinya setiap malam, tentang kehidupannya setelah menikah dengan Akiteru nanti. Dia benar-benar gugup, apakah dia cukup baik untuk memainkan peran sebagai seorang istri kelak? Apa Saeko akan cukup membuat Akiteru bahagia kelak? Dia akan mengurus rumah, dia akan memasak, dia akan menyambut Akiteru sepulangnya bekerja. Apakah dia siap? Saeko tidak yakin. Tapi, dia akan berusaha karena membayangkan jika ada wanita lain yang mengambil peran itu di sisi Akiteru, ternyata membuatnya begitu kesal, hingga bantal pun tidak sadar sudah digigitnya kuat-kuat.

Namun, setelah itu, muncul bayangan lainnya yang membuat merah di pipi Saeko semakin menyala tedas. Tentang apa yang akan terjadi malamnya setelah pernikahan, misalnya. Akiteru selalu memasang senyuman ramah sehingga membayangkan seperti apa ekspresi mesum Akiteru membuatnya berdebar-debar. _Oh, sial_.

Semakin hari, rasa gugupnya kian menebal. Bahkan tatkala riasan wajah dan gaun putih mewah itu membalut tubuhnya dan membuatnya tampak luar biasa cantik memukau, Saeko tetap menunjukkan sedikit denyit di balik senyumannya di permukaan cermin. Ibunya terus berusaha menenangkannya karena rasa gugup itu wajar di saat seperti ini. Kemudian, adik laki-lakinya datang dengan wajah terkejut yang konyol karena katanya Saeko tampak sangat cantik hingga nyaris tidak dia kenali. _Sialan_ , memang. Tapi di luar dugaan, semua itu bisa menenangkan hati Saeko sejenak.

Tatkala sepatu putih bertumit tinggi itu membawanya ke atas altar, Saeko kembali merasa gugup dan jantungnya terus berdebar kencang. Jika saja Akiteru bisa datang sedikit terlambat di mana Saeko bisa mempersiapkan hatinya hingga menjadi lebih tenang, dia akan sangat berterima kasih pada kenyataan.

Maka benar saja, selama lima belas menit Akiteru tidak kunjung sampai dari waktu yang dijanjikan.

Namun, hembusan napas lega Saeko tidak pernah terdengar.

Hingga satu jam, dua jam.

Hingga para tamu undangan merasa jengah dan satu per satu berkurang.

Hingga langit menjingga bersama turunnya matahari perlahan-lahan.

Akiteru tidak pernah datang—

—dan Saeko tidak kunjung berhenti menunggu di atas altar.

Mendadak, Saeko merasakan pandangannya mengabur dan pendengarannya menuli untuk semua yang mereka katakan, semua yang keluarganya katakan. Seperti apa ekspresi mereka, Saeko tidak bisa sama sekali menangkapnya. Keadaan begitu semu hingga Saeko membuat kosong tatapannya selama beberapa lama. Hingga dia tertidur di malam harinya, malam di mana tempat tidurnya terasa jauh lebih dingin ketimbang biasanya.

Saeko tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi hingga keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali dia harus keluar bersama seluruh keluarganya. Putih yang sebelumnya membalut cantik setiap lekuk tubuhnya, kini berganti menjadi hitam yang sarat akan rasa sakit, memeluknya secara menyesakkan.

Akiteru, sejak dulu sekali, sering mengatakan bahwa Saeko adalah gadis yang kuat.

Saeko juga tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia menangis.

Dia kuat.

Dia kuat.

 _Aku kuat_ —

Namun, sekarang gadis itu menangis, begitu lirih hingga membuat orang-orang yang hadir di sana tersayat melihat keadaannya. Saeko benci akhir seperti ini. Dia menangis, secara menyedihkan, di hadapan laki-laki terkasihnya yang kini pucat tanpa senyum hangat yang dulu selalu dia bagi dengan siapa saja. Yang dulu selalu berhasil menenangkan hatinya, berhasil meredakan emosinya.

 _Ahoteru, sialan—_

— _aku mencintaimu._

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

Ekhem, ekhem, maaf akhirnya kayak begitu, saya lagi maso dan butuh sensasi anu(?) /plak/ Akhirnya ada ide lagi untuk menulis kapal lurus xD huhooohoo /njir/ Entahlah, belakangan saya ada _feel_ ke mereka dan ternyata menulis fanfiknya sangat menyenangkan, _somehow_ mereka ini cocok wkwk xD baidewei maap kalau terlalu ooc :")

oh ya, Ahoteru adalah panggilan dari Saeko yang saya karang sendiri /plak/ :"""D ini mungkin sedikit terlalu cepat di bagian akhir, tapi aku harap kalian bisa menangkap maksud dari fanfik ini. Jadi, ya...akiteru ceritanya kecelakaan dalam perjalanan menuju tempat pernikahan. :"")

Oke, sekian dari saya, kritik dan sarannya jangan sungkan masukan ke kotak _review_ kawan-kawan, terima kasih banyak ya!


End file.
